Druid
Druids are the keepers of the world and masters of nature with a diverse array of abilities. They are powerful healers, capable of curing poisons and raising fallen comrades in the thick of battle. Druids also command nature's wrath, calling down ranged blasts of energy, summoning swarms of insects, or entangling their foes in the earth. But druids are also masters of the wild, able to shapeshift into a great bear, cat, or even sea lion, gaining their powers in combat or travel. Druids are a diverse class with a variety of playstyles, capable of filling any role. Overview *Races: Night elf, Tauren *Type: Hybrid, Primary healer *Bars: Health/Mana (Druid form/Aquatic form), Health/Rage (Bear form), Health/Energy (Cat form) *Armor: Cloth, Leather *Weapons: Staves, Maces (with training), Daggers, Unarmed Weapons (with training) The Druid gives players several play style options. A Druid in normal form is a caster that can fight with spells or weapons. In Bear form the Druid becomes a Warrior with Rage. While in Cat form the Druid becomes a Rogue with Energy and stealth. The Druid can also transform into two other special animal forms. With its ability to heal itself and fellow characters, the Druid can also take on the role of a Priest. A Druid is not as versatile in its abilities as a Priest is, lacking the spells Power Word: Shield and Resurrection, but is otherwise a very capable healer. Strengths *Can transform into various animal forms which provide unique abilities *Early access to fast travel prior to mount being available *Can heal and resurrect others during battle *Can shapeshift out of snares and polymorph *Possesses a powerful buff that's beneficial to all classes Weaknesses *Animal forms are not as powerful as their counterpart classes *Restricted to wearing cloth and leather armor *Can't use all items or spells while in the various animal forms Abilities Balance Feral Restoration Talents Balance tree *Row 1: Improved Wrath (5), Nature's Grasp, Improved Nature's Grasp (4) *Row 2: Improved Entangling Roots (3), Improved Moonfire (5), Natural Weapons (5), Natural Shapeshifter (3) *Row 3: Improved Thorns (3), Omen of Clarity, Nature's Reach (2) *Row 4: Vengeance (5), Improved Starfire (5) *Row 5: Nature's Grace, Moonglow (3) *Row 6: Moonfury (5) *Row 7: Moonkin Form Feral tree *Row 1: Ferocity (5), Feral Aggression (5) *Row 2: Feral Instinct (5), Brutal Impact (2), Thick Hide (5) *Row 3: Feline Swiftness (2), Feral Charge, Sharpened Claws (3) *Row 4: Improved Shred (2), Predatory Strikes (3), Blood Frenzy (2), Primal Fury (2) *Row 5: Savage Fury (2), Faerie Fire (Feral) *Row 6: Heart of the Wild (5) *Row 7: Leader of the Pack Restoration tree *Row 1: Improved Mark of the Wild (5), Furor (5) *Row 2: Improved Healing Touch (5), Nature's Focus (5), Improved Enrage (2) *Row 3: Reflection (3), Insect Swarm, Subtlety (5) *Row 4: Tranquil Spirit (5), Improved Rejuvenation (3) *Row 5: Nature's Swiftness, Gift of Nature (5), Improved Tranquility (2) *Row 6: Improved Regrowth (5) *Row 7: Swiftmend Category:Druids Category:Classes